


[Podfic] and the grand facade so soon will burn

by kalakirya



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of mardia's story<br/><i>Five times McCoy leaned on Uhura for advice or support.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] and the grand facade so soon will burn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the grand facade so soon will burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477969) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



**Title:** and the grand facade so soon will burn

 **Rating:** PG-13/teen and up

 **Warnings:** violence and intensity on a par with the first movie

 **Length:** 24:52

[download as an mp3 (22.5MB) ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-grand-facade-so-soon-will-burn)  
  
[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/and%20the%20grand%20facade%20so%20soon%20will%20burn%20-%20written%20by%20mardia.mp3)


End file.
